A Fearful Paradigm
by HimmelreichLYNX
Summary: 'And if you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.' When Rey is sequestered once more and General Hux is obligated to keep watch over her, will he lose himself in Rey's mind or will he lose his mind?
**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Star Wars.**

 **A/N**

 **I'm back. And for those of you reading my other chaptered fic, no I have not abandoned it. I just felt randomly inspired to write this. So, thats a good thing because it got me back into writing.**

 **Anyway, yes, indeed this is a Hux/Rey fanfic. No, they're not my OTP for this fandom. (Reylo would hold that position because it could - maybe - become a thing (?) ) However, I thought it would be fun to explore how these two characters would potentially interact with one another, although this ship is impossible canonically... :(**

 **Also, I really enjoy General Hux so there's that...**

 **Yes, this fic will be dark. Yes, I will try my very best to keep the characters personalities intact. No, this will not be a fluffy romantic piece with a sappy ending.**

 **I have set limits for myself so that I actually finish it. I am going to try to keep it at 5 chapters long and with 17,000-25,000 words. Furthermore, I'm doing a lot of experimenting with my writing, so we'll see how this goes...**

 **I am not very familiar with the Star Wars universe, so if you come across any inconsistencies I would be thankful if you pointed them out to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It is crashing now_

 _Ripped, torn from the grasp, stifle_

 _a hollow promise_

* * *

Sirens blare in the Starkiller Base's control room. Everyone inhabiting it darts about - moving like ants scurrying away from a fire - a pandemonium of frantic activity.

Run, yell, type- repeat.

General Hux gazes out the window - his brow furrowed with a confusing mixture of concern, terror and acceptance .The Starkiller Base is nearing its catastrophic end. Its blazing innards devouring all else lying on its surface, birthing something new, fiery and volatile. That which it was meant to kill - a star.

Hux swivels around.

"Dispatch all squadrons, " he orders the first Officer he spots. The Officer acknowledges General Hux's order and carries on - onward to attend to an order which may have been made in vain.

Due to the present chaos and utter disorganization of the control room, few notice their General bolting out the door.

Hux races to speak with Supreme leader Snoke. Perhaps he could help and advise him with the current state of affairs. "Supreme Leader!" The desperate General begins as he enters the hall in which the hologram of Snoke is superimposed. "The fuel cells have ruptured, the collapse of the planet has begun!"

Despite the disastrous news reported to him, Snoke's monstrous, pale visage remains calm. "Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren. It is time to complete his training." And with that being said, Hux dashes out of the hall to find Kylo Ren and escape the Starkiller Base-once a symbol of his pride, an artifact affirming his power - now merely a massive chunk of rock awaiting its impending destruction, and ultimately, transformation.

"You there!" He shouts at one of his Stormtroopers leading four others of their kind through the base's walkways. "You will follow me," Hux orders. "And bring the others as well."

The Stormtroopers salute their General and follow his lead - marching behind him in a timely and orderly manner. The frigid, howling winds that meet them upon exiting the base's interior are treacherous. The cold bites through Hux with its sharp teeth, tearing into him mercilessly as he advances towards his objective- the outdoor emergency hangar bay.

The snowstorm slows Hux and his group of Stormtroopers pace, and the embittered General curses the Starkiller Base for its miserable weather. Finally, the group boards a Upsillon-class shuttle -already prepared for escape with a crew and rations - and Hux immediately sets out to locate Kylo Ren, this task proves rather simple due to the tiny position sensor in his belt.

'That pompous, over-emotional fool,' Hux thinks to himself. 'What trouble has he gotten himself into this time?'

He finds out the answer to his question soon enough. Standing at the top of a snow-covered, rocky ledge, Hux surveys the scene spread out below him.

Kylo Ren and that irritating Resistance member - merely a young girl- that he'd heard about are locked in combat, red lightsaber clashing with blue. The girl manages to parry each one of Kylo Ren's powerful blows, neither notice Hux nor his Stormtroopers- both force-sensitives pouring all of their concentration into their battle. Hux smirks as he observes that his rival's skill appears to match that of their opponent's. However, he feels a slight pang of concern with this observation. A mere vagabond shouldn't possess such power. He also comes to the disturbing realization that the fight seems to be going south for Kylo Ren.

'This foolishness has gone on long enough' Hux decides.

Hux pulls out his blaster pistol and carefully aims it at the girl's left leg. His Stormtroopers draw their blaster pistols as well but when they see their General raise his hand to halt their movements, they sheath their weapons and resume standing at attention.

It takes him a moment to aim properly at his moving target, but Hux manages to get a fix on it briskly enough. He doesn't want to kill her, merely injure and demobilise her. He knows full well that Supreme Leader Snoke expressed a keen interest in her. While Hux couldn't quite grasp why, he knew it wouldn't be wise of him to dispose of her.

The first shot hits her squarely in her left thigh.

She predictably falls to the ground. Kylo Ren halts his attacks and whips his head around to see who or what could have shot his opponent. When his eyes glance upward they fix themselves on Hux and the Stormtroopers forms. A scowl crosses Kylo Ren's countenance. No doubt due to the fact that he had wanted to be the one to defeat the girl. Hux feels the beginnings of a grin playing at the corners of his mouth, but he suppresses the urge .

While the girl is sprawled across the ground-clutching her thigh in agony- Hux fires his blaster pistol once more into her other leg, and the Resistance member yowls in pain.

Satisfied with himself, Hux sheaths his weapon and makes his way down to the two bewildered force-sensitives.

" I am here to collect you, Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader Snoke has commanded me to bring you to him," Hux states plainly.

He then turns his gaze down to the now livid Resistance member - defiance written across her face. Hux scoffs, what good will her pride do her in this current crippled state?

She was a rather unremarkable girl, really, Hux observed. Her plain, brown hair was pulled back in what must have been three neat buns. Now there was many a strand of wayward hair framing her face. Her ears stuck out a little bit more than they ought to, and her cheeks had a fullness that made her appear far younger than she must have been.

Yet, her eyes - expressive and hazel - were perhaps her only feature worth of note.

"It seems that despite our significant losses, there was some gain to be had today," Hux declares, still watching the girl intently. She glowers at him- her hazel eyes filled with malice."Bringing along this Resistance member will please the Supreme Leader greatly," he continues.

" 'This Resistance member' has a name," the girl angrily interjects.

Her voice's confident tone unnerved Hux. He regards her icily- 'such audacity to interrupt her betters' he thinks to himself. He is beside himself with indignance. He crouches down to her level and grasps her chin roughly, forcing her to look him directly in the eye. The girl emits a small yelp in surprise but quickly collects herself and glares defiantly back at him.

"Pray tell, girl, what is your name then?" He snarls commandingly .

"I am Rey, and I will not be intimidated by the likes of you," she scathingly remarks.

The General's grip tightens, but the impudent girl's - Rey's - intense gaze does not falter. Although she is physically lower than him, Hux feels as if she is trying to stare him down - he who in every respect is superior.

Their silent battle of wills is cut short by an intrusive voice.

"General Hux, I didn't realize you were the Supreme Leader's errand boy,"Kylo Ren states plainly - his face now emotionless - yet his voice betraying the spite he feels towards Hux. "I had the situation under control," he continues.

Hux roughly releases his grip on Rey - her head whipping to the side.

"Now, let's not be calling anyone names. We aren't children," Hux retorts.

And then he notices the diminished state that Kylo Ren happens to be in. He appears to have sustained several not-so-superficial wounds on his shoulder and arm. An angry, diagonal slash across his face stood out like an obscenity. The wound is raw and fresh. Blood seeps down his angular visage. Hux's eyes panned over to Rey and saw that her wounds appeared minor in comparison. His eyes narrowed, in his mind this did not seem possible, in fact, it was unfathomable. But the hardened General knows full well that this is not the time to ponder such things. And he signals to one of the Stormtroopers - who steps forward and stands at attention awaiting orders.

" Carry the girl," he barks at him. The Stormtrooper swiftly acquiesces to his leader's request. "We must make haste and leave this wretched planet. It becomes more unstable by the minute."

The Stormtrooper hoists a discontented Rey up into his arms. She struggles fervently, and shouts a name- Finn or something similar- but isn't successful in either freeing herself due to the damage done to her legs, or getting a response from the one she calls out to.

And so, the group began to make their way swiftly towards the shuttle.

Just as they reached it, the ground cracked behind them - creating a massive gorge in the planet's surface. They hastily boarded the shuttle and departed from the Starkiller Base's surface, climbing higher and higher into its stratosphere.

Just as Hux settled himself into his seat, Kylo Ren entered the room, his helmet now covering his freshly scarred face. Nothing is said between the two, the General merely elected to nod in acknowledgment of his rival's presence . The silence is deafening. However, Kylo Ren appears to have something weighing heavily on his conscience.

"What's on your mind?" Hux questions, mildly interested in what the answer might be.

"I have killed Han Solo. My bridges are burned. There is nothing left tying me to the light. Supreme Leader Snoke won't be able to question my loyalty ever again," Kylo Ren blurt out, as if he had been bursting at the seams waiting to tell somebody.

Hux's eyes widen in genuine surprise. But before he is able to feel the gravity of Kylo Ren's statement, he stands up abruptly from his seat and the General watches the helmeted man's retreating form shuffling out of the room.

And thus, Hux is left alone with his thoughts.

He is left to ponder what Kylo Ren's divulgence would mean - how it would affect him and his standing in the eyes of the Supreme Leader.

Kylo Ren would certainly rise in Snoke's esteem despite his repeated failings with Rey... Hux lets out a sigh and massages his temples. He was going to have to find yet another way to distinguish himself to the Supreme Leader. And after his recent stalemate - the utter decimation of the Starkiller Base which he was entrusted charge of- it wouldn't be easy.

Just as they prepared to enter hyperspace, Hux gives his pride and joy one last poignant look as it began to collapse in upon itself- imploding from stored stellar energy.

He then settles himself into his comfortable seat and looks wistfully into space.

* * *

 _What Intensity_

 _These eyes gazing upon light_

 _The world is spinning_

* * *

He always believed he would rule the galaxy one day.

Or at least manage to obtain a certain high level of power in the galaxy's ruling body.

Growing up on Arkanis, he was accustomed to and loved the rain. It was calming to the senses, and as a boy he would spend many hours lying on his back in an open field near his home - allowing himself to get drenched in a heavy downpour. The rain, he felt, was cathartic. It allowed him to muse upon the things that mattered most to him. He dreamt of obtaining success- unlimited success and power.

Power to General Hux was everything. If there was still some to be gained he would be sure to do his very best - or at least try to do his very best - to obtain and hold on to it at any cost. He was ambitious to a fault that was for certain.

Being the youngest General in the First Order was something that ought to be lauded, and be clearly attributed to his ambitious nature. He had worked tirelessly to get to where he was today. All those long nights had all paid off in the end. Not to say that getting little sleep was unnatural for him - an insomniac. If anything the drudgery he put himself through in the dead of night was welcome. It was an escape from the long hours spent unproductively on lonely walks- dreaming of the day he would be able to realize his goals. As one might imagine, this wasn't nearly as good as being able to work towards them.

Yet, the lack of sleep was taxing on his body. His skin had a waxen pallor and his eyes, frequently bloodshot, seemed to have permanent dark circles adorning them. His copper hair would appear lifeless unless he made a point to slick it back into place every morning. And the fatigue he endured allowed for frequent lightheaded-ness - which he ignored to the best of his ability.

Concealing any weakness was a skill he had become proficient in. Sometimes, however, when the exhaustion became too much to bear he would isolate himself. Better to work through things alone, better to allow his weakness fuel his desire to persevere and rise yet again to the top.

Hux often attributed his successes to his father, Brendol Hux. He held his father in the highest esteem. Hux has only the fondest childhood memories of him coming home in the evenings, hanging up his coat and setting his pristine boots neatly off to the side. His father would then seat him onto his lap and tell him of his 'Commandant's Cadets'. His father's young pupils of sorts and his pride and joy. It was Brendol Hux's ambition to create an army of soldiers loyal to the Galactic Empire from birth.

An ambition that Hux too shared - but for the First Order. An ambition that he had realized through the creation of his Stormtroopers. He had always firmly believed in the efficacy, order and loyalty of a thoroughly indoctrinated legion of Stormtroopers. And there were few and far inbetween that ever betrayed the First Order.

Those that turned traitor were swiftly dealt with- not so with FN-2187. Hux could never have imagined something going so wrong with one of his own. The trouble that this single rogue Stormtrooper had caused for the First Order was mind blowing.

It felt like it was only yesterday that he stood on a podium before a gathering of countless Stormtroopers.

 _His_ Stormtroopers.

Before them he spoke of crushing The New Republic for supporting the treachery of the Resistance. And Hux was supremely confident. His confidence was affirmed after the destruction of the Honsnian System.

With his control over the Starkiller Base, and with Stormtroopers at his side, he had felt invincible. But his state of invincibility had not been sustained for long. And it was all due to the meddling of a singular traitor and a vagabond girl.

Wonderful.

Lately nothing had been going right for General Hux. He was dreadfully worried that this was the beginning of a downward spiral towards the end of his career. The end of his power and prestige. Any dreams of ruling the galaxy would be crushed swiftly. He had to do something about it - and quick. At this point he was willing to do most anything to redeem himself and maintain the power he deserved.

"General Hux," a Stormtrooper called for his attention, entered the room and saluted him. "We have arrived."

And indeed they had. Deep within the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, located on one of two moons orbiting a gas giant was the First Order's base of base's structure was reminiscent of the towering edifices on Corcusant. Bathed in a cold light, it loomed ominously over the smaller buildings on the lunar surface. After the shuttle docked itself in the hangar bay, several Stormtroopers filed out, followed by Hux and Kylo Ren. The prisoner was brought out last, being dragged by Stormtroopers on either side of her. Rey's hands were tightly bound behind her back, her wounded legs were crudely bandaged and her mouth was gagged. Despite being supported by the Stormtroopers, each hobble she could manage on unsteady feet seemed to cause her immense pain.

Hux turned to Kylo Ren, who while still donning his helmet managed to appear as emotionally volatile as always.

" We must report to the Supreme Leader at once. He will surely want to hear what you had earlier disclosed to me. He then gave Rey a sideways glance, his bottom lip curled in disgust and added, " I suppose he would also be pleased that we have yet again sequestered the girl." Hux still had trouble comprehending why Supreme Leader and Kylo Ren found her so valuable.

They all made their way through a labyrinth of hallways bustling with activity. Stormtroopers and First Order members of all ranks went about their business creating an atmosphere of organized chaos.

The Stormtroopers pushed Rey along closely behind Hux and Kylo Ren. Hux noticed that her eyes kept darting about the place. Was she trying to perhaps memorize the way that they had came from? He smirks to himself at the absurdity of the idea. She would be sorely disappointed then. It would be next to impossible for any outsider to navigate the place properly. This was not an accident.

Yes, it would do Rey a world of good to discard any notions she may have about attempting an escape. And Hux knew exactly what misfortunes would befall her if she tried...

Upon reaching the center of the building the group found themselves in front of an imposing, black, arched door. Kylo Ren opened it and the rest followed him inside.

It had felt like it had been a long time since Hux had actually seen Supreme Leader Snoke in person. When in fact it had most likely been less than a year. He sat in the same chair that he did over the holoprojetor at the end of a grand, dimly lit room. However, he wasn't quite as massive. Not to say that he was of small stature, Hux knew that Snoke stood at at least seven feet tall.

" At last, you have all arrived ," Snoke observed in his low growl. His eyes then fell on Rey.

Instead of seeing the same sort of defiance across her face as before, Hux noticed that she wore a blank expression. Yet, her eyes betrayed her, she was afraid- or intimidated at least. But before he could enjoy her discomfort, Snoke spoke again.

"And so we finally meet, girl , You have been the cause of many of my current woes, for this you have earned a certain... distinguished reputation." The Supreme Leader's voice echoed imposingly. Then he turned to one of the Stormtroopers propping Rey up. " Ungag her, I would like to hear the girl speak," he commanded.

Once the gag was removed, Rey wasted no time in voicing her opinions on her current predicament.

" If any of you here think I will be revealing anything about the Resistance, you'd be better off just killing me now," she proclaims- feigning confidence. "Questioning me will be a waste of your precious time. Time that could be spent harassing Republic cities... or blowing up planets." Then a weak smirk crossed her face.

"Such spirit," Snoke observes in an even, foreboding tone. "Such a waste. How unfortunate that her allegiances lie with the Resistance."

"Supreme leader," Kylo Ren began. " Perhaps it would be prudent to consider certain options... Under the right circumstances she could be convinced to join the First Order."

Rey scoffed, but Snoke appeared irritated.

"No. This is not possibility. But currently, we have other uses for her." Then he turned to Rey and gave her a calculating gaze. " No mind is impenetrable. And certainly not one that has been weakened by ... trying circumstances."

"Supreme Leader," Kylo Ren interjected - getting Snoke's attention. " There is something pressing that I must inform you of."

"Speak, Kylo Ren," Snoke allows.

"I was faced with and defeated Han Solo. He is no more."

While his declaration sunk in, Snoke appeared both pensive and pleased. " Very well done, I had my doubts but you have proven yourself. I do not regret deciding that it is time for you to complete your training."

" Thank you, Supreme leader, " Kylo Ren says with a slight bow of his head.

"But now, back to the matter of the girl." With Snoke's pronouncement, all eyes are trained upon Rey. " Someone must take charge of the her, interrogate her and make sure she does not get herself into trouble as was the case previously."

Abruptly, a heavy silence fell upon all present in the echoey room. There was a pregnant pause, and then ...

"General!"

Hux looked up to his Supreme Leader-startled.

"I will place this task upon you," Snoke edicts.

"Supreme Leader if I may-"

"-No! You may not, General!"

" But Supreme Leader, this task is below my station," Hux argues- a look of exasperation across his face. "I have far too many matters to attend to, and now that the Starkiller Base has been destroyed-"

" -Precisely, General. Under your command the Starkiller Base was destroyed. You have failed me. You have no say in this matter, and will take this burden upon yourself," Snoke orders sharply- gesticulating at Rey. "Once you have proven to me that you are capable of executing a duty properly, I will consider reassigning you to something more befitting your station"

Snoke was right, Hux accepted. He could not put forth any convincing argument to plead his case. He was a disappointment, and needed to redeem himself in this manner - no matter how shameful it may be. He turned his attention to Rey, the prisoner which was now his burden to bear, and saw that she too was peering at him with the same sort of attentiveness. Their eyes met for a split second and he found himself wondering yet again-for what felt like the millionth time-what exactly was so special about this young girl?

And thus, he made up his mind. He would find out.

* * *

 _In this empty glass_

 _Behold, to have and to hold_

 _Fearful paradigm_


End file.
